Assay
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Following the formation of their "alliance", Heather bumps into Alejandro in the plane's kitchen one night. Takes place after episode 17. Alejandro x Heather. Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't how anything.

AN: This is a small interlude scene following episode 17 (or when Alejandro tries to begin an alliance with Heather).

* * *

><p>"Heather, we meet again." A small smirk hovered on his mouth as she let out a noise of frustration at being blocked by him.<p>

Again.

"Alejandro." she huffed, "What on Earth could you possibly want now? It's already been a trying day, and I don't want to have to deal with you." she hoped he hadn't noticed her faster breathing and the dusting of pink on her cheeks. Unluckily for her, he had.

"Why, my dearest Heather, can I not pursue you for a conversation without there being some sort of sinister underlay to my actions?" She snorted her contempt.

"Well judging by last time, obviously not." Her eyes were now flitting about, looking for an escape route. Alejandro watched as they darkened slightly, his lips quirking into a smile, eyes swirling with lust. He stepped closer.

"Now Heather, about that. I certainly hope that you don't think it was a one off." he paused whilst she stopped breathing for a beat or two. Edging his head forward slightly, he continued. "Because on my part, I can assure you it wasn't."

Heather felt her heart stutter as she recalled in vivid detail what had occurred last time, and went to step backwards. Unfortunately her heel got stuck on a nail protruding from the cheap wooden flooring of the kitchen. Can you imagine that? An "airplane" with a wooden floor, a falling apart wooden floor at that? Damn Chris. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but instead found herself feeling strong arms envelop her, stopping her. She opened one eye cautiously to see his dark emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Well you didn't think I'd let you injure yourself, not when we have _so_ much to discuss, did you?" his words lay heavy in the air. Heather swallowed thickly as she looked up at his face, shadows casted from the poor lighting from above made look particularly sinister. Focus. She needed to focus.

Putting on her strongest façade she spoke, no told him in a most stern and commanding manner, "You can let me up now."

He leaned in close, his lips inches away from her ear. "No, not when you're right where I want you."

Heather only had time to widen her eyes before his lips covered hers. Still in shock she offered no resistance when his tongue plunged into her mouth.

Something inside Alejandro roared with triumph as he kissed her over and over again. He was finally winning the game. Finally, he was in control.

But he was taken by surprise when she shifted as he leaned in to get a better angle; and he overbalanced, sending them both the short distance remaining to the floor. Heather squeaked and Alejandro growled, shifting himself so that he was partly laying on top of her, arms trapped underneath her. He released her captive lips and moved his head upwards as far as he could, regarding her with dark, lust filled eyes.

Heather couldn't break his gaze.

He eased her upwards slightly, removed his hands from under her and eased her gently down against the rough wooden floor. Heather reached out grabbed his shoulders for balance, unsure of what he was playing at. Sensing that she was about to protest, he kissed her before moving his lips to her ear.

"Come now Heather, you remember what happened last time don't you? I got you to strike a deal with me."

Heather saw her chance. His ego boosting tangent was the perfect opportunity to get the upper hand here. No way in hell she was going to be taking advantage of.

"Now, you can either be difficult…"

Heather fisted her hands into the collar of his shirt. It was now or never.

" …and make this a struggle..."

Using his awkward positioning to her advantage Heather used all her strength to push up against him and slam him onto his back. She landed on top of him, straddling his hips and a rather hard bulge. She leaned into him so that they were eye to eye. With her hands still clutching his shirt she raised him up every so slight, digging her elbows purposely into his abdomen for leverage. He hissed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She rolled her hips into his causing unbearable friction in his jeans. He tried to stifle a groan, but it was to no avail. Heather could feel him. There was no covering it up, no feigning ignorance.

Heather grinded herself into him again. To imagine, he was hard for her. Not Courtney. Not Bridgette. Not Lindsiot. Not Blainley. Her.

All Alejandro could do was moan at the sudden pressure. He should've seen this coming. He should've known that she was capable of this kind of trick.

She lowered her head to kiss him teasingly, tongue darting out before she released his mouth and kissed a trail down his neck. When she scraped her teeth lightly across his nipple he bucked his hips, mouth falling open as he closed his eyes. Heather felt her jeans rub against her panties and moaned at the stimulation.

Alejandro, fed up with waiting, grabbed her waist rolled them over and immediately thrust down with surprising force. He swallowed her noises with his mouth, and continued to roll his hips, grinding against her. He could feel his arousal spreading like wildfire throughout his body, and pressed himself harder against her, wishing that there were no barriers between them. His breathing was heavy, his eyes still closed, but he could not stop thrusting his hips into her own.

Heather was faring no better. Her groin ached with pleasure. Lust was coursing through her veins as she responded in kind to his kiss, their tongues set to the same rhythm as his hips. She closed her eyes and traced a line down his chest with her fingernail, leaving a faint pink trace. Alejandro stopped their kiss and cried out in pleasure, hips moving quicker, dropping his head to her neck as he whispered against her skin feverishly,

"Fuck, that's it, come Heather. _Please_, I need to –" his words broke off as she keened loudly and bucked her hips uncontrollably, pleasure soaring through her as he continued to thrust erratically.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, creating more pressure. "Come Alejandro, for me, and only me." He raised his head up. His eyes were closed. His brow contorted in pleasure. She arched into him trying to find that spot..

A strangled yell escaped his throat. His body tensed, hips still weakly thrusting as he found his peak. She could only stare as his arms gave way and he fell on her, panting and heart pounding in him with hers.

After a few moments he swallowed and raised himself on his arms again, looking at her before kissing her softly. No tongue this time. No force. No fight for dominance. Just soft lips. If Alejandro wasn't the one kissing her right now, Heather would call the kiss romantic. He broke the contact and stood up.

She could only watch as this time, it was he who walked away.

* * *

><p>Yes, I did just do that. I wrote a sexless smutty one-shot. Hot, right?<p>

Thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
